Some smartphones are sold by original equipment manufacturers (OEM) for $600 dollars or more. In the United States, it has been customary for telecommunications service providers to pay for the cost of the smartphone when a subscriber wishes to acquire a new smartphone. In exchange for paying the initial cost of the smartphone to the OEM, the telecommunication service provider imposes some obligations on the subscriber, e.g., the subscriber may sign a contract to agree to stay with the telecommunications service provider for a pre-defined period of time, partially paying for the device over the time period. The process of the telecommunication service provider purchasing a new smartphone from the OEM and signing the subscriber to a contract in exchange for the new smartphone is known as a subsidy. An electronic wallet may be an application on the new phone. Electronic wallets may function as an abstraction of a physical wallet that is used to hold credit cards, but instead of being physical, digitized. The electronic wallet may have information that is related to a physical credit card or multiple credit cards that may be used like a physical credit card, but allows a subscriber to not have to keep up with the physical credit cards. The subscriber may enter information about a credit card, such as the type of credit card, the sixteen digit number that identifies the credit card, the expiration date that is associated with the credit card, and the three digit security code that goes along with the credit card. The subscriber may automatically access this information after the information has been inputted into the electronic wallet. The information of the card is stored and displayed, securely. This allows the subscriber to use their digital credit card both simply and securely.